


Thankful For

by lasairfhiona



Series: Making it Work [12]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris steals Len away for a Thanksgiving Holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful For

Len got back to his room, dumped his data PADDs on his desk and collapsed on the bed, too tired to do much more than that. He was still trying to figure out how he'd been rooked into working double shifts, especially after Admiral Beckett was limiting how many hours he was allowed to work at the hospital. 

His computer beeped at him so he pulled himself back up and stumbled over to his desk to retrieve whatever message was waiting for him. Knowing Jim, it was from him demanding he join him at whatever club he was currently at. 

_Pack a bag. We leave tonight 20:00 for a long weekend. Going to Mojave. Instructors know. Class material on Data PADDs. Admirals approve._

Len didn't know what surprised him more, that Chris was taking him home or that he'd pulled strings to get him excused from 3 days of classes. And then there was the line _The Admirals approve_ what the hell did that mean? What other Admiral was Chris talking about? He only knew of one Admiral who involved himself in their relationship. It almost scared him to think there was another Admiral who saw fit to get involved. He still didn't understand why Admiral Beckett was so interested in him and Chris.

Sighing, he grabbed his bag. What the hell did he pack for the desert? And did it get cold? Deciding to play it safe he packed a couple pairs of cargo type pants and a couple shirts that would keep him cool if it got hot and had the added benefit of being able to be worn under his shirt or sweater to keep him warm too, a couple button downs, his favourite cable knit sweater and a couple pairs of jeans.

Showering quickly he changed into travel clothes then packed his shower kit on top of his clothes. Seeing he still had thirty minutes before Chris was due to arrive, he laid down just figuring he'd rest for a few minutes. Not intending to fall asleep.

.oOxOo.

Chris followed Jim into their quarters to find Len laying sideways on the bed sound asleep. Jim was ready to wake Len up, but Chris caught him in time before he jumped on the bed. Knowing his lover had been pulling double shifts had been the card he'd played to get Len excused from classes with Admiral Becket's blessings. He almost felt sorry for the Commander in charge of scheduling when the Admiral got a hold of him. The directive that Len wasn't to work more than a certain number of hours at the hospital had been in place for a while but apparently the new Commander wasn't aware of it or more than likely ignored it. 

Ordering a cup of coffee from the replicator, he sat down on the bed next to Len and ran his hand back and forth over his back until he felt him start to stir. He'd learned a long time ago not to rudely awaken Len. How Jim managed not to get killed for doing it was beyond him. 

"Hey," He said when Len opened his eyes.

"Shit. I fell asleep. I'm sorry," Len babbled trying to get up.

"Relax Len. We don't have a time table," Chris told him holding up a cup of coffee. He watched as Len rolled over and sat up to take the cup of coffee.

"Mmm..." Len said as he took a sip of coffee. "Thank you."

Chris smiled as Len became more awake. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," Len said taking another sip of coffee. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Take your time. There is no hurry," he told Len and there really wasn't any hurry. They could arrive at the house any time. His caretaker would have opened up the house and stocked the refrigerator already. Based on how tired he knew Len was, he had a feeling they would be in bed most of the day tomorrow and that idea didn't bother him in the least bit.

"My bag is packed already," Len said taking another sip of coffee.

"Then let's go. You can sleep on the transport," Chris said getting up and pulling Len to his feet. "We have a little over hour flight to Mojave Space Port, and then an hour drive out to the house."

Len nodded. "Sorry I'm not more..."

"I understand," he said interrupting Len. "You've been working long hours against the admirals orders," he also pointed out pulling Len into a hug.

"Do I need to give you the room?" Jim interjected from behind them.

"Jim!" Len exclaimed blushing at his roommates comment. Jim never hesitated to poke at them about their relationship.

"No. We have a perfectly good bed waiting for us at the ranch for which I plan to take full advantage of," he said to shock Jim into silence.

"Chris..." Len protested.

"I really didn't need to know that," Jim stated shaking his head at the two of them.

Chris smiled. He'd stumped Jim which was always a good thing when you could get one up on Kirk.

Leading Len out the door with his bag in hand, Chris looked forward to their few days off even if Len did sleep through part of them. He'd at least be able to sit next to him and catch up on his reading which is something they hadn't even been able to do the month or so.

.oOxOo.

"So why are we going to Mojave and how many strings did you have to pull?" Len asked as they stowed their bags.

"Because it's Thanksgiving," Chris said as if he was stating the obvious, closing the cargo area and getting into the shuttle. "I ran into Admiral Archer so we had lunch together. Admiral Becket joined us and when he found out you'd been working over your allotted hours he wasn't pleased. Admiral Archer suggested taking a couple days off and Admiral Beckett readily agreed. He called your supervisor and told him to take you off the schedule effective immediately and called him for a meeting tomorrow."

"Ouch," Len said dropping into his seat.

"I should feel sorry for him once Beckett gets a hold of him, but I don't. I'm sure the Admiral will send him someplace unpleasant for disobeying orders," Chris said as he took his seat behind the control panel. 

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," Len snarked.

Chris smiled. "I'm not entirely sure you're going to be off the hook once you get back. He was grumbling about you not telling him what was going on."

"I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't," Len grumbled.

"Relax. I'm sure it'll just be a reminder to keep him informed of what's going on. He was angrier at the Commander than you."

Len nodded and yawned," I'm sure."

Chris set the shuttle to take off and watched as Len leaned back and closed his eyes.

.oOxOo.

"Wake up. We're here."

Len opened his eyes to see their car parked outside a brick and adobe ranch style house. He only vaguely remembered getting off the shuttle and into the car but nothing else. "What time is it?" 

"A little before midnight."

Unfolding himself from his seat, he got out and grabbed his bag from the back before following Chris up the walkway. While Chris unlocked the door he looked up at the cloudless sky filled with stars.

"Beautiful isn't it," Chris said as he stood next to him.

"Yeah it is," Len agreed, reaching out to wrap and arm around Chris and lean closer.

"Even knowing what's out there, I never get tired of this view."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't know what was out there."

"Come on grouchy," Chris teased, turning and pulling Len with him into the house. "One of these days I'm going to show you the beauty to make you forget about everything else."

Len huffed unconvinced, but said, "If anyone can it's you." He was surprised when Chris hadn't come back with the 'If you hate space so much why did you join Star Fleet?" comment. They'd had that conversation several times in the past and his lover never failed to revisit the subject when he was on one of his 'space is disease and darkness' rants. 

Chris led him through the house and he looked around as they went, but when he was led into the master bedroom, he just said, "wow," as he took in the large wood framed bed, the Native American themed quilt and artwork and the large window behind a sitting area. 

"This is my favourite room in the house," Chris told him as he set their bags on the bench at the foot of the bed.

"I can see why. It's beautiful. Peaceful," he said barely stifling another yawn.

"Come on," Chris said, tugging him up from where he'd sat on the edge of the bed. "Let's get you undressed and in bed before you completely crash."

"If it was any other time, I'd say you had ulterior motives," Len laughed.

"I do," Chris admitted.

"I knew it."

"Get you well rested, a proper meal or two in you so I can have my wonderful gruff, sarcastic lover back. Then on Thanksgiving before we cook our dinner, celebrate everything we are thankful for and then I plan on making slow passionate love to you showing you how thankful I am that you are in my life."

"Oh..." Len said totally expecting Chris to say something different. His lover's outpouring caught him off guard and rendered him speechless.

Chris chuckled. "Come on sleepyhead," he teased.

He let Chris pull him to his feet and into his arms for a kiss before his lover proceeded to undress him. Laying back on the now turned down bed. The last thing he remembered was the feel of the cool sheets against his skin and then the warmth of Chris next to him.

.oOxOo.

As usual Chris woke when the sun came up. He lay with Len curled up next to him for a while and even when the prospect of being next to his lover couldn't tempt him to linger longer, he got up. Making a cup of coffee, he sat on the porch and looked out over the desert laid out below. He loved it here and was glad he had to opportunity to bring Len here to recharge. He needed it and he knew his lover needed it more. 

Finishing his coffee he went back to check on Len and found his lover curled around his pillow still sound asleep. Leaving Len sleep, he headed to his study, his second favourite room in the house to catch up on some paperwork and reading. Working through the morning, he'd periodically go check on Len as he'd refill his coffee or grab a snack to tide him over until Len woke and he'd fix a real meal for them.

It was early afternoon and he was enjoying a glass of sweet tea on the back porch when Len finally stumbled out in search of him. "Hey," he said as Len plopped down on the chair next to him.

"What time is it?"

"14:00."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you needed your sleep and we still have four more days together," he told Len reaching over to take his hand. "Are you hungry?" he asked figuring it had been probably twenty-four hours since Len had eaten.

"Yeah," Len answered. "I don't remember the last time I ate."

"I figured as much," Chris said as he stood and pulled Len back up to his feet. "Let's go feed you."

Together they walked to the kitchen and fixed a sandwiches and a salad for them to eat. Carrying their food back out to the porch they talked about how to spend the rest of the day. They finally settled on a tour of the ranch, or as much as they could on foot, deciding to save a riding tour for another day when they could start earlier.

Chris smiled as he watched Len rub the nose of one of the spring foals who had been intent on nibbling his shirt earned it Len's declaration that one was his favourite. He introduced his lover to the barn staff, many who had been with his family for years, and watched as he charmed them while they talked horses. Leaning on the fence, he watched the weanlings as they stood grazing. The grey Len had liked was by far the best of them. 

The drop of rain that landed on his arm had Chris looking toward the sky to determine if it was just a shower or an approaching storm. The darkening sky told him the latter. The farm hands began to bustle before he could say anything to them. And he and Len watched as the foals were brought in along with the other horses that had been out. Just as the sky seemed to open up and dump rain on them, he and Len made a mad dash for the house, getting soaked in the process.

"That was fun," Len snarked as they ducked into the mud room attached to the kitchen.

"Oh come here," Chris said, pulling Len to him and kissing him deeply. "Let's go take a long hot shower together, open a bottle of wine, have dinner and sit in front of the fire," he suggested knowing several, if not, all of his suggestions would be welcomed by Len.

Len grumped about it but didn't disagree with Chris's suggestion.

Chris directed them to the shower, slowly stripping Len kissing him gently before shoving him toward the shower and stripping off his own clothes. They stood together leisurely, touching and kissing, as the hot water cascaded down over them, the heat of the water steamed up the room. When they were finally warm and their skin was turning wrinkly they got out and dried off. Forgoing putting clothes back on for big fluffy robes.

Their dinner was simple and the wine flowed as they sat in front of the fire place talking about the last few weeks and catching up on the things they hadn't been able to even talk about because of their busy schedules.

"What do you have planned for us for tomorrow?" Len asked wondering what Chris might be springing on him and hoping it wasn't some big 'to do'.

"I have a small turkey to put in the oven and the various fixings. Besides eating, I have no plans other than to spend the day with you," Chris answered leaning across and kissing Len gently.

"Mmm...I like the sounds of that," Len murmured when Chris pulled back from their kiss. "It's not often I get to spend the day with you doing nothing."

"Not counting today, we have 4 days of just that."

"I like the sound of that. Reminds me of when we met. I don't this we've had time together like that since then."

"No we haven't. Which reminds me; I made reservations for the entire break. We have the same cabin you had tucked back in the trees." 

"I think I love you," Len said setting his glass aside and pulling Chris close for another kiss and tucking one hand inside Chris's robe.

"I know I love you," Chris answered, running a hand through Len's hair. "I am very thankful for winter breaks, cabins in the mountains, snowy days and pushy Admirals, because all of those combined gave me you, which I am most thankful for."

Len blushed at Chris's words. He was the one to say things like that; he wasn't use to having them said about him. "You're a sap," he finally said.

"I know and you love it even though you won't admit it," Chris said with a laugh, knowing he hit the nail on the head when he saw Len's blush deepen. "So what do you say we take this to bed and I'll tell you everything else I'm thankful for, in detail. While I get reacquainted with your body," he whispered against Len's lips causing his lover to moan. 

Chris pushed Len back on the rug and opened his robe. Lying propped up on one elbow next to him; he slowly and methodically ran his hands down the length of Len's chest making sure he touched every sensitive spot. When he reached Len's cock, he grasped it firmly and stroked up and down giving a twist as he rubbed over the head. He loved to hear the moans, gasps, and muttered words that came from Len with every touch and caress. Slipping his hand into his pocket, Chris pulled out the lube he'd put into his pocket earlier and touch a slick finger to Len.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Len mumbled surprised.

"That's why I'm the Captain. I'm always prepared for anything," Chris said as he slipped a finger into Len.

"Jesus Chris," Len exclaimed as Chris slipped another finger in.

"So tight," Chris observed.

"Chris," Len moaned as Chris inserted another finger. "Hurry up. I'm not made of glass."

Chris chuckled, *his* Len was back. "Patience," he told Len as he shifted and opened his own robe. Positioning himself over Len, he slicked his own cock and slid in as Len wrapped his legs around his waist.

Len met his thrusts and it wasn't long before they were both coming. Chris managed to catch himself as he collapsed down on Len so he didn't crush him. Neither one of them really said anything they just touched and kissed until Chris could feel Len start to drift off to sleep again. He got up and grabbed a cloth to quickly clean them up and stoked the fire. Grabbing the blanket off the sofa he draped it over them as he lay back down next to Len. It wasn't his comfortable bed, but he wasn't going to complain because Len was next to him and that alone was what he was most thankful for.


End file.
